Sigil 032
Tiamat, 6:09 PM So, previously... Tiamat, 6:10 PM After learning that the situation in Havenfall was becoming more of an issue (William has been forced out of his office, Torment may be getting help from The Marquid, etc) you rushed off to the Dwarven Kingdom to acquire the third stone. Tiamat, 6:12 PM Arriving in the Guild Hall of the Capital City (the name of which I can't remember or find right now), you also learned that your friend Esme and her sister Cime were there researching ways to get Cime's spirit out of the shield you had put her in to prevent her death. They had successfully gifted her the ability to astral project from it and effect the shield itself...but not much else. Tiamat, 6:14 PM You also learned that Anna's time in the war a thousand years ago had made her something of a celebrity in this part of the world. You managed to use her celebrity to gain access to the hall records which also housed a number of ancient magical artifacts, such as an orb containing a Djinn you freed (her name is Odhi) and who is following you around. Also, an old mirror containing an ancient drow war criminal. Tiamat, 6:15 PM After learning the stone was inside a royal vault, you went to the palace to ask the king for permission. There, you met the Grand Vizier, Randek Duskthane, and the princess, the young Jynnera Oakbrewer. Tiamat, 6:17 PM After some discussion, you learned the king had been poisoned with a rare, evil bug that had been keeping him in a Feebleminded state. Rune both knew of the bug and was able to cure the King...by throwing him out into the snow and lighting a fireball a couple feet from his face. Anna took the brunt of the damage to protect him. Tiamat, 6:17 PM And so, you are now meeting with King Brennus Oakbrewer in the palace. Tiamat, 6:18 PM Randek, an evil looking (but, as of yet, seemingly not evil) dwarf is with you and congratulating you on the success. Tiamat, 6:18 PM He is also attempting to fill Brennus in on the situation. Tiamat, 6:20 PM Brennus: "Well, thank you...AEGIS, you said was your organization?" Rune, 6:20 PM Yes. Rune, 6:21 PM We're guards, technically, but we deal with some of the more... extraplanar problems. Tiamat, 6:22 PM Brennus: "I see that. Well, we thank you for your aid. I will be having my guards investigate that plant this...thing apparently came in on. Make sure there aren't more and find out where it likely came from." Tiamat, 6:23 PM Randek: "Yes, but your highness, additionally, the AEGIS sought an audience with you...I assume we can make time for that as well." Tiamat, 6:23 PM Brennus: "...how much time do you need?" Rune, 6:24 PM It's not so much an audience, we need a thing from your vault so that he doesn't die horribly. Rune, 6:24 PM Rune points at Quill. Tiamat, 6:24 PM Brennus: "...what thing? And which vault? We have roughly a dozen." Quill, 6:25 PM Quill waves. Quill, 6:25 PM Not sure which vault. Rune, 6:25 PM It's a stone. Rune, 6:26 PM ((I think. Right?)) Tiamat, 6:26 PM ((It is a stone, yes)) Rune, 6:27 PM Rune describes it. Tiamat, 6:27 PM Randek: "If you know it's in one of our vaults, then you must have a record. May I see it?" Tiamat, 6:27 PM Randek holds a hand out. Quill, 6:27 PM Quill looks at Hank. Hank, 6:28 PM Hank will hand over the records we found in the library Tiamat, 6:29 PM Randek takes the scroll and reads it over quickly. Tiamat, 6:29 PM Randek: "Let me see here...Way stone...forged by the winds...kept...ah, Vault C, my liege." Tiamat, 6:29 PM Randek: "...oh...oh no." Quill, 6:30 PM How haunted is Vault C? Rune, 6:30 PM Maybe that's the one that's flooded. Or a dragon ate it. Rune, 6:31 PM Fell into a different multiverse? Rune, 6:31 PM Infested by angry mushrooms? Tiamat, 6:31 PM Brennus: "Vault C contains one of our earliest attempts at a mechanized guardian. Better constructed than its predecessors, but with...distinct design flaws." Tiamat, 6:31 PM Randek: "Lacking an off switch." Tiamat, 6:32 PM Brennus: "All attempts to defeat and dismantle it by our guards has proven fatal and ineffective." Rune, 6:32 PM Does it talk? Quill, 6:33 PM …. so Vault C is magic rocks and murder bots. Hank, 6:33 PM Sounds like a typical day. Tiamat, 6:33 PM Randek: "It also contains a smattering of magic items, before that became the guild's job, and a fair bit of gold." Tiamat, 6:34 PM Brennus: "And, no, the guardian does not speak, to my knowledge." Tiamat, 6:34 PM Brennus: "I Annaieve we have some old designs of it we can maybe dig up somewhere?" Quill, 6:35 PM THat's a good idea. Quill, 6:36 PM Theoretically, we just need get by the thing and find the stone. Tiamat, 6:36 PM Brennus: "I am assuming you are determined enough to fight this thing." Hank, 6:36 PM Yes Tiamat, 6:37 PM Brennus: "Well...I can allow this, but you understand I cannot risk the lives of my men to go in with you." Hank, 6:38 PM I assumed so just a guide or map to find the vault and maybe the blueprints of the robot will be enough. Tiamat, 6:39 PM Brennus: "I will see what we have. ...do you mind waiting in an antechamber or somewhere while I have someone search the records? I have to call a council meeting and learn what I have...missed." Rune, 6:40 PM Fine, but is there anything you can lend us that might make it easier? Maybe something from one of the vaults that doesn't contain murderous mechanicals. Tiamat, 6:41 PM Brennus: "...such as?" Rune, 6:42 PM Something that might help us fight a murderous mechanical. Tiamat, 6:43 PM Randek: "We do have a surplus of magical items my lord. As well as an apothecary, healing draughts are always useful, I understand." Rune, 6:44 PM Very. Tiamat, 6:44 PM Brennus: "...healing potions can be provided. Magical items within our vaults are often gifts or very dangerous weapons. You may use whatever is in Vault C, but I am not sure I can offer you anything...too valuable." Quill, 6:45 PM I'm hoping we can just dodge a direct confrontation. Hank, 6:45 PM How large is vault c? Rune, 6:45 PM I didn't say I wanted to keep it. Quill, 6:45 PM How big would you say this vault is? Tiamat, 6:46 PM Jynnera: "It's really big. It's got multiple chambers and pathways." Tiamat, 6:46 PM Randek: "...why do you know this?" Tiamat, 6:47 PM Brennus: "...Jynnera, don't play in the vaults! Especially the one with the death robot!" Rune, 6:47 PM If the pathways are small enough it might not be able to chase her, you know. Quill, 6:47 PM ...that's just going to make her want to play with the death robot more, you know. Jynnera, what can you tell us about the Vault? Tiamat, 6:48 PM Jynnera: "There are three major chambers. One of them is all icy. The guardian can move between the three, but it's really slow. There's some secret ways around it can't get to, though." Tiamat, 6:49 PM Jynnera: "You just have to make sure it doesn't see you. It breathes fire." Tiamat, 6:49 PM Brennus: "Jynnera...you are so grounded." Hank, 6:51 PM Well at least I know what fire is now Tiamat, 6:51 PM Randek: "...I will...um...go see about finding a map and some blueprints." Tiamat, 6:51 PM Jynnera: "Can I help you plan? It's actually a really cool place. I go there all the time." Quill, 6:52 PM Anything you can tell us will be useful. Hank, 6:52 PM We will wait in a sidechamber also any healing and burn care potions would be nice. Tiamat, 6:52 PM Brennus: "THE FUTURE QUEEN OF ALL DWARVES! HIDING OUT WHERE A GIANT DEADLY ROBOT IS JUST STOMPING AROUND!" Quill, 6:52 PM Have you ever seen a stone like this? Quill, 6:52 PM Quill presents one of the other stones they have. Tiamat, 6:52 PM Jynnera looks at it. Tiamat, 6:53 PM Jynnera: "...I think so...it's pretty small, though." Tiamat, 6:54 PM Jynnera: "...but I think I saw it in a gold pile." Tiamat, 6:54 PM Jynnera: "It had that funny symbol on it." Hank, 6:54 PM Do you remember which chamber? Tiamat, 6:55 PM Jynnera shrugs. "They don't have names." Tiamat, 6:55 PM Brennus has, by this point, escorted you out of the throne room and into a sidechamber, fyi. Hank, 6:56 PM You said one chamber was icy do the other two have anything different about them. Tiamat, 6:57 PM Jynnera: "...there's one a bit lower than the others and it has a big puddle in it. That one's...next to the icy one?" Tiamat, 6:57 PM Jynnera's kind of struggling to remember. Hank, 6:58 PM So if it’s just in a pile of gold, I should be able to tell if we get close enough to that pile. Tiamat, 6:59 PM Randek comes in. "I have some supplies." Hank, 7:00 PM Hank looks at what he brought us. Hank, 7:01 PM Thank you. Tiamat, 7:02 PM Randek splays two scrolls out on the table. One appears to feature design specs of a large mechanical being. The other, a map of the Vault. Tiamat, 7:02 PM To view this shared photo, go to: https://login.skype.com/login/sso?go=xmmfallback?pic=0-eus-d10-9d255f05e56be3e4b5bc36bd9d9b5c8f Tiamat, 7:02 PM That is vaguely what the map looks like. Tiamat, 7:02 PM Jynnera: "Yeah, all of this is ice now." Tiamat, 7:03 PM She points at the watery bits. Quill, 7:03 PM ANy particular reason why? Tiamat, 7:04 PM Randek: "Our winters have increased in cold over the years, and we are well into the autumn season now. That, plus the elevation has likely led to the frost." Tiamat, 7:04 PM Randek: "Which may also mean that the ice is unstable." Tiamat, 7:05 PM ((...actually, can I call a mulligan on the map? I got it mixed up with a different map.)) Tiamat, 7:05 PM ((Sorry, I picked these out a while back. ^^; )) Hank, 7:05 PM ((Sure )) Hank, 7:06 PM ((Np )) Rune, 7:06 PM ((Why not!)) Rune, 7:06 PM Hmm. Rune, 7:06 PM Rune studies the map. Tiamat, 7:06 PM To view this shared photo, go to: https://login.skype.com/login/sso?go=xmmfallback?pic=0-eus-d8-0d0341c53628449fd96aab6485bd41de Tiamat, 7:06 PM There, this is the right one. Tiamat, 7:06 PM With the small puddle. Tiamat, 7:06 PM I thought that looked wrong. Rune, 7:08 PM ((… what puddle?)) Hank, 7:08 PM Hank looks at the design specs for the robot looking for any kind of weak spot or any obvious flaw. Tiamat, 7:08 PM ((In the first chamber, the small pool there.)) Tiamat, 7:08 PM Roll investigation, Hank. Rune, 7:08 PM ((The rock wall with the ladder on the side of it? Or the well?)) Tiamat, 7:09 PM ((The well)) Hank, 7:09 PM (( nat 20 26 total)) Tiamat, 7:09 PM ((It's supposed to be, like, a puddle.)) Rune, 7:11 PM ((ooh, gotcha.)) Rune, 7:12 PM I suppose it's protected above and Annaow or it wouldn't be much of a vault. Tiamat, 7:14 PM Jynnera points to that first chamber. "This is the one with the pool. It has some gold piles in here. But most of them are up here." Tiamat, 7:14 PM She moves up to the chamber in the upper right hand side of the map. Hank, 7:14 PM So this thing is completely fireproof Rune so no fire spells. Quill, 7:15 PM We're not dealing with some nonsense like the runestone being inside the golem, right? Rune, 7:15 PM Is it steamproof too? Hank, 7:15 PM Once we get into the chamber I can cast locate object and try and find the stone Quill, 7:16 PM If I can Banish it I can keep it away for a minute. Hank, 7:17 PM The firebreath does seem slightly limited. Hank, 7:17 PM Still good to plan in case we end up having to fight it. Hank, 7:19 PM Lightning or ice magic would be good to use against it. Tiamat, 7:19 PM Randek hands each of you three healing potions, all greater (4d4 + 4). "This is what the royal healer had in stock. I hope it is helpful." Hank, 7:20 PM Thank you Randek, it should be. Tiamat, 7:20 PM Odhi: "...I don't know why you guys haven't asked me to pitch in, yet." Tiamat, 7:21 PM Odhi: "Like, hello. Recently unleashed Djinn, at your service." Rune, 7:21 PM I think we all know what happens when you try to use that sort of power for yourself. You can volunteer if you like, of course. Quill, 7:21 PM That's... true. What have you got, Odhi? Quill, 7:22 PM We're not used to having a Djinn friend. Tiamat, 7:22 PM Odhi: "WATCH THIS!" Quill, 7:22 PM The last one we had to trap in a bottle. Quill, 7:22 PM But he was a dick. Tiamat, 7:22 PM Odhi throws her arms out at Quill. "AH HA!" Tiamat, 7:22 PM ...nothing happens. Quill, 7:22 PM Quill blinks. Quill, 7:22 PM What happened? Tiamat, 7:23 PM Odhi waves her arms a few more times. "Uh...give me a sec. Maybe I'm a bit out of practice." Tiamat, 7:23 PM On her last wave a weak bit of smoke shoots out of her hand. "DAMMIT! It was supposed to turn you into a duck!" Rune, 7:24 PM I think I like him as a person better. Tiamat, 7:24 PM Odhi: "Just for a second. Show what I could do. Let me try something else." Tiamat, 7:24 PM Odhi: "TABLE BE GONE!" Tiamat, 7:24 PM Nothing. Tiamat, 7:24 PM Odhi: "....uh....SUMMON A SUPER STRONG DEMON!" Tiamat, 7:24 PM Nothing. Tiamat, 7:25 PM Odhi: "...maybe I should sit this one out. Magic seems to be on the fritz." Quill, 7:26 PM Good idea. Maybe being freed from your contract means your magic needs time to... realign things. Rune, 7:26 PM It's probably safer that way. Tiamat, 7:26 PM Odhi: "...WAIT! LET ME TRY ONE LAST THING!" Tiamat, 7:26 PM ((Quill, are you a consenting creature?)) Quill, 7:26 PM ((Sure.)) Tiamat, 7:27 PM Odhi taps Quill on the arm...and he disappears. Tiamat, 7:27 PM Odhi: "Ok, so if I keep it small, I think I can make it work." Quill, 7:27 PM ((Am I still there?)) Tiamat, 7:27 PM ((Yep, just invisible.)) Tiamat, 7:28 PM ((But, to everyone else, you just disappeared.)) Rune, 7:28 PM Where did you send him? Quill, 7:28 PM I'm still here. Tiamat, 7:28 PM Odhi: "Invisibility. Guess I went from like...god magic to more...wizard magic." Rune, 7:29 PM So god magic. Tiamat, 7:29 PM Odhi: "No. Like...the shit I used to be able to do was crazy." Quill, 7:29 PM No more warping reality. Quill, 7:29 PM … beyond the normal warping reality. Tiamat, 7:30 PM Odhi taps Quill on top of the head and he's back to normal. Tiamat, 7:30 PM Odhi: "That might be able to get us out, though, right?" Quill, 7:30 PM I think we should go in with as few people we can manage. Hank, 7:31 PM But enough people that we stand a chance if we have to fight. Tiamat, 7:32 PM Cime apparates from her shield. "What if Esme stays and you take me in?" Tiamat, 7:32 PM Esme: "What?!? NO!" Tiamat, 7:32 PM Cime: "Esme, I am already dead. So long as my shield makes it out, I can't die, you can." Rune, 7:32 PM I don't think we're bringing either of you. Tiamat, 7:33 PM Jamaros: "You're not leaving me out. I am the only one here with expertise stealing stuff." Rune, 7:34 PM Right. Tiamat, 7:34 PM Cime: "I am a perfect distraction. I can move around, make noise, but can't be hurt." Tiamat, 7:34 PM Esme: "You also can't do anything to help if a fight does break out. And then you're trapped back in there." Quill, 7:34 PM If we need a distraction, that's pretty much all I do. Tiamat, 7:35 PM Odhi: "I can make one of you invisible! ...I feel like I should sit this one out." Quill, 7:35 PM It's a good idea. Quill, 7:35 PM Make Jamaros invisible. Tiamat, 7:36 PM Odhi: "I can do that!" Tiamat, 7:36 PM Jynnera: "I can gui--" Tiamat, 7:37 PM Randek: "Princess, no! I really must protest that." Tiamat, 7:37 PM Jynnera: "But I've done it before!" Tiamat, 7:37 PM Randek: "You are the future leader of this entire kingdom." Rune, 7:38 PM I don't think we'll need you. Quill, 7:38 PM Just tell us, Princess, did you sneak around this thing, or did you run from it? Rune, 7:38 PM Also, if we get squished, they're going to need a plan B. Tiamat, 7:39 PM Jynnera: "I ran sometimes. But once I learned how it got around, I knew when to hide and move." Quill, 7:39 PM Is it terribly perceptive? Tiamat, 7:40 PM Jynnera shakes her head. "No, it's really slow and doesn't check everywhere if it doesn't see you." Tiamat, 7:41 PM Jynnera: "It just stops, looks around, then walks to another chamber." Hank, 7:42 PM So our plan is go in get the object and avoid the robot if possible. Quill, 7:43 PM Was this thing trapped here, or was it built to protect the vault? Tiamat, 7:43 PM Randek: "It was built to protect the vault, eons ago. But it viewed...literally anything that entered it as a threat to the vault. And we couldn't switch it off." Tiamat, 7:43 PM Randek: "So...we had to just abandon the vault." Quill, 7:45 PM So it wont like that we're there to take something. Tiamat, 7:45 PM Randek: "It won't like that you're in there period." Rune, 7:45 PM Clearly. Tiamat, 7:46 PM Randek: "It honestly amazes me how the artificers of old made this thing with such little foresight." Tiamat, 7:48 PM Jamaros: "So, plan a is I go in, invisible, with you guys as back up. Steal the thing. And we all sneak out before it spots us." Rune, 7:48 PM Right. Tiamat, 7:49 PM Jamaros: "Ok...will you guys keep up with me while I'm invisible?" Hank, 7:50 PM Sure Quill, 7:50 PM Stick with HAnk, who will be looking for the thing,a nd don't take anything you don't have to. Tiamat, 7:50 PM Randek: "One last thing to give you all." Quill, 7:50 PM …. by my metric 'don't have to', not yours. Tiamat, 7:51 PM Randek hands you another scroll. "It is a list of magical items in the Vault. I noted ones that teleport or increase your speed, or could aid in your escape." Tiamat, 7:51 PM Randek: "...be careful." Rune, 7:52 PM That's useful. Is there anything you want us to get out for you? Quill, 7:53 PM Quill reads over the scroll. Tiamat, 7:53 PM ((Rol investigation, Quill)) Tiamat, 7:54 PM Randek: "...I have thought of you retrieving something for us." Quill, 7:54 PM ((21)) Tiamat, 7:55 PM Randek: "There are powerful items in there. A wand that can alter the patterns of the weather. A helm that can make every command you speak unignorable." Tiamat, 7:55 PM Randek: "Many such items could give power to the king...but this king will not be king forever." Tiamat, 7:56 PM Randek: "...I am not sure I can ask for you to gift us with these opportunities. They are...too big." Rune, 7:56 PM No. That helmet should be destroyed. Tiamat, 7:57 PM Randek: "Maybe so. But magical items are not easily destroyed." Rune, 7:59 PM No. Tiamat, 8:01 PM Jamaros: "We should get going, right?" Hank, 8:01 PM Yes Rune, 8:01 PM And don't try to take those two things. Tiamat, 8:02 PM Jamaros: "You don't trust me by this point?" Hank, 8:03 PM I think that was more a warning to the group. Tiamat, 8:04 PM Jamaros: "...oh...ok." Tiamat, 8:04 PM ((So, for the record, the only NPCs coming with you are Odhi and Jim. You have the healing potions. Anything else needed to prep?)) Rune, 8:04 PM I trust you to be yourself. Rune, 8:05 PM Mostly that's a good thing. Tiamat, 8:05 PM Jim: "...huh." Hank, 8:06 PM So how do we get to this vault? Tiamat, 8:06 PM As you leave two guards can escort you up a path to the vault. It is on the side of the mountain. Tiamat, 8:09 PM As you approach, you do note a chill to the air. Many of you are likely more warm climate people. Tiamat, 8:10 PM Map is on roll20, just so we have a reference where everyone is, and for a few...geographical changes. Tiamat, 8:10 PM See, as you reach the entrance to the vault, which appears to be just an open pathway, you see that that small puddle has expanded. Tiamat, 8:11 PM To about there. It is now basically a partially frozen lake. Rune, 8:12 PM Rune shivers. Tiamat, 8:12 PM The orange circles you see are what you now see to be piles of gold and objects. Tiamat, 8:12 PM What you don't see approaching this entrance...is a giant robot. Tiamat, 8:13 PM But you do Annaieve you hear it inside. Tiamat, 8:13 PM Loud echoing thuds throughout. Tiamat, 8:13 PM So...what do you do? Quill, 8:14 PM Cast your spell, Hank. Hank, 8:14 PM Hank looks into the cave puta on the glasses and sets them to rock mode. Hank, 8:14 PM Hank then casts locate object Tiamat, 8:14 PM Roll perception with adv, Hank. Quill, 8:15 PM (that's not a good roll, Hank) Hank, 8:15 PM (( nope 3)) Tiamat, 8:16 PM You can see through the stone, but in the darkness of the cave, it is hard to tell where the robot is. You think maybe you see movement around, but...you really don't know. Hank, 8:17 PM ((Do I get a direction for a wey stone within 1000 feet)) Tiamat, 8:18 PM (Did you cast your spell?)) Hank, 8:18 PM (( yes after I put the glasses on)) Tiamat, 8:18 PM ((Ah, sorry missed that)) Tiamat, 8:18 PM Yes you do. Tiamat, 8:19 PM If you can see the map on Roll20, you'll see my ping go. Tiamat, 8:19 PM In case you can't, upper right hand side, in the pile nearest the door. Hank, 8:21 PM Ok I have a direction so how do we want to do this? Quill, 8:21 PM Quietly. Quill, 8:21 PM Until that's no longer an option. Rune, 8:21 PM Right. Tiamat, 8:22 PM Jamaros: "...ok, I'm gonna go in. You guys gonna find somewhere to hide?" Rune, 8:23 PM … suggestions? Hank, 8:24 PM Speed might be better than being quiet. Quill, 8:25 PM Could be. Let's just go while we're still not being noticed. Tiamat, 8:26 PM Odhi boops Jamaros and he's invisible. Rune, 8:26 PM Rune nods. Tiamat, 8:26 PM Jamaros will run in...you're pretty sure...as he's now invisible. Tiamat, 8:27 PM Are you guys staying in the vault? Show me roughly where you want to be and what you want to do. Quill, 8:27 PM Where are we? Tiamat, 8:28 PM I'd say you're still by the entrance, near the partially frozen lake. Lots of rocks and gold piles to hide behind, or search for one of the other items on the list Quill has. You can also head down a passage way to the left that Jamaros would've run down to get the stone. Hank, 8:29 PM Hank will try to stealth down the Jamaros passage. Quill, 8:29 PM I assume Hank pointed ou the way to the stone? Tiamat, 8:29 PM ((I assume so, as well.)) Rune, 8:30 PM Rune checks the list. Tiamat, 8:30 PM Hank's actually moving pretty carefully and quietly. You think you may be pretty well hidden. Hank, 8:30 PM ((I could only point out a direction though)) Quill, 8:32 PM Quill is going to hunt through one of the nearby piles. The one just south of the entrance. "According to the list there's a Wand of Teleportation that strikes me as very useful. Hank, 8:34 PM (( do the tunnels appear big enough for Kai?)) Tiamat, 8:34 PM Ok, Rune, Quill, if you're searching, roll me investigation checks with adv. Tiamat, 8:34 PM ((The tunnels are probably big enough for Kai, but I'll then need to make a stealth check for him, at disadv, cause he's a horse)) Hank, 8:36 PM ((Not yet)) Quill, 8:37 PM (18, or 18.) Tiamat, 8:37 PM Hank as you go following where you Annaieve Jim is, you do note some coins move and shuffle as he is searching. Hank, 8:38 PM Hank keeps following the spell hoping he will follow. Hank, 8:41 PM ((Should I do another stealth check?)) Tiamat, 8:42 PM Not if you haven't changed anything. Rune, 8:43 PM Rune picks up a couple of things from the list! The monocle, cloak and Annat. She offers the cloak and Annat to Quill for the moment, since Hank and Jam are sneaking. Quill, 8:43 PM Quill slips on a ring! Tiamat, 8:44 PM At about this point...I'd like everyone to make a perception check. Rune, 8:44 PM ((10!)) Hank, 8:44 PM ((Still have glasses on in stone mode)) Quill, 8:44 PM ((8)) Tiamat, 8:44 PM ((Yeah, no adv, though. Cause you beefed it before. Sorry.)) Hank, 8:45 PM ((13)) Tiamat, 8:46 PM Rune, Quill, you guys are busy looking for items so you don't notice it at first. Rune, you do eventually hear it, though. Tiamat, 8:46 PM THOOM! Tiamat, 8:46 PM THOOM! Tiamat, 8:46 PM THOOM! Tiamat, 8:46 PM The sound of approaching metal feet. Rune, 8:47 PM Rune looks to see if it can see us or not. Tiamat, 8:47 PM Roll perception again, now at adv. Rune, 8:47 PM ((13.)) Tiamat, 8:49 PM You turn around, following the sound of the feet and you see it turn a corner now Tiamat, 8:49 PM ((Sorry, roll20 was being an ass.)) Tiamat, 8:49 PM It has a split second before it sees you. It is a large metal creation with fire-y red eyes. Tiamat, 8:51 PM It will see you. Quill, 8:51 PM ((Am I aware of it yet?)) Rune, 8:51 PM ((I'm looking up spells. :) )) Tiamat, 8:51 PM ((I'd say you are right when it enters.)) Quill, 8:52 PM ((Is there anywhere to hide?)) Tiamat, 8:52 PM ((You can try to hide, yes. Lots of options. But not a lot of time to do it in. We're talking fractions of seconds here. I am basically about to ask for initiative rolls)) Quill, 8:53 PM ((Okay.)) Rune, 8:54 PM Rune casts invisibility on herself and on Quill, using a higher level spell slot to do both at once. Tiamat, 8:54 PM Ok, I'll need you to roll initiative first, then. Rune, 8:55 PM 19! Tiamat, 8:55 PM ((Ok, it got a 9, so you win. You and Quill are now inivisble.)) Quill, 8:55 PM ((11)) Tiamat, 8:55 PM It stops and seems to be scanning the room. Quill, 8:56 PM Quill is going to watch what it does. Rune, 8:56 PM Rune does too, and tries not to move or make sound! Tiamat, 8:56 PM I'd like you both to roll stealth at adv. Rune, 8:57 PM ((18.)) Quill, 8:58 PM ((23! Nat 20.)) Tiamat, 8:58 PM ((...it rolled a 2, so it doesn't see either of you.)) Tiamat, 8:59 PM To view this shared photo, go to: https://login.skype.com/login/sso?go=xmmfallback?pic=0-eus-d10-4252835befc93cc624429cdd9d2c8e17 Tiamat, 8:59 PM You both get a good look at it now, though. Tiamat, 8:59 PM The metal appears to have heavily rusted and you can see smoke pouring out of the pipes on the side of it's head. Tiamat, 9:00 PM Hank, beside you, you hear a small voice going . "Shit, shit, shit. Can't find anything in this." Tiamat, 9:01 PM The robot enters the room with Quill and Rune, but is walking past you both. Quill, 9:01 PM Quill continues to not move! Hank, 9:02 PM Hank whispers “ it is further in follow me” Tiamat, 9:02 PM ((You're helping Jim, now?)) Hank, 9:03 PM ((Yes )) Tiamat, 9:03 PM ((Good, that gives him adv, he now has a 24 investigation.)) Tiamat, 9:04 PM Unfortunately, as see a series of coins fly into the air and a small stone hover up before you...you hear the thudding of feet. Tiamat, 9:04 PM Rune, Quill, you guys watch as the robot is about to turn down the pathway where Jim and a not invisible Hank are waiting. Tiamat, 9:04 PM Hank, you can hear it approaching. Rune, 9:05 PM Rune grabs up a coin and tosses it a little ways away from where she is. Hank, 9:05 PM Hank tries to go in the opposite direction that it is coming to get out of its line of sight Tiamat, 9:06 PM You feel Jim pulling you along further into the alcove. Roll stealth, just straight. Tiamat, 9:06 PM Rune, you watch the robot stop, and it's head swivels on it's neck to look back around towards the coin. Hank, 9:07 PM ((7 )) Tiamat, 9:07 PM Hank, as you're moving, the head swivels back to where it was before...and it sees you, unfortunately. Tiamat, 9:08 PM It's like a brief pause as he sees you crawl from around a corner and you see it seeing you. Rune, 9:08 PM GET OVER HERE! Tiamat, 9:08 PM Roll initative, Hank. Quill, 9:09 PM ((What breaks invis? Does casting a non harmful spell do it?)) Rune, 9:09 PM ((I think so.)) Tiamat, 9:09 PM ((Yes, any spell breaks it.)) Hank, 9:10 PM ((14)) Tiamat, 9:10 PM ((Ok, carrying the turn order from before.)) Tiamat, 9:10 PM Rune, you will go first. The machine lets out a roar, so it definitely sees Hank and plans to attack. You get the first action. Rune, 9:15 PM Rune points a finger at it. Tiamat, 9:18 PM A laser comes shooting out of Rune's finger and carves it's way through the robot's chassis. You can see flames shoot from it as she seems to carve through it's energy source. But it does not kill it outright. Tiamat, 9:18 PM He is however, wounded...but now also very mad! Tiamat, 9:18 PM ...also, not a him. I need to watch that. It's a robot. Tiamat, 9:19 PM Hank, it is now your turn. Tiamat, 9:19 PM It is now turning to face a now visible Rune. Hank, 9:19 PM ((How far away is it?)) Tiamat, 9:20 PM ((About 60 feet)) Hank, 9:22 PM Hank will use my speed and action to get right next to it Tiamat, 9:22 PM Ok, you are right beside it. Tiamat, 9:22 PM Quill you are up. Quill, 9:23 PM Quill Banishes it. Hank, 9:23 PM If I can see her bonus action cast sanctuary on rune Tiamat, 9:23 PM ((You can, so you do.)) Tiamat, 9:23 PM ((Is that a wis save, Quill?)) Quill, 9:23 PM ((DC 17 Charisma.)) Tiamat, 9:24 PM ((Charisma...ok.)) Tiamat, 9:24 PM ((...it has a -5 to charisma so...this'll be good.)) Tiamat, 9:24 PM Yeah, he leans back to unleash a fire breath and as the flame is about to leave his lips...poof. It's gone. Quill, 9:25 PM We have a minute. Quill, 9:25 PM Everyone get to behind where it was. Hank, 9:25 PM Then let’s get out of here Jim has the stone. Tiamat, 9:25 PM Still invisible Jim: "YEAH! I'M RIGHT HERE! I'VE GOT IT! LET'S GO!" Hank, 9:26 PM Hank runs for the exit. Rune, 9:26 PM Right! Rune, 9:26 PM ... I hurt it badly enough that the dwarven guard might be able to finish it off anyway. Rune, 9:27 PM Did we find everything we needed? Tiamat, 9:27 PM Jim: "We needed something other than the rock?" Tiamat, 9:28 PM You guys all run out the entrance and down the path. As you do...you don't hear anything behind you. ...it seems...done. Hank, 9:28 PM No we didn’t Rune, 9:28 PM Rune flees with the others. Rune, 9:28 PM I did pick up a few things, though. I'm going to keep this monocle, I think. Quill, 9:28 PM I found a pretty good ring. Rune, 9:29 PM But there's a Annat and a cloaky thing that disguises you if you wear it. Tiamat, 9:29 PM Jim's invisibility wears off about now. "That cloak could be useful. What's the Annat do?" Quill, 9:31 PM Quill gives Hank the ring. "I think this'll be more useful for a fighter type like you." Rune, 9:31 PM The Annat makes you stronger. I think. I'm not sure, someone should probably cast Identify on it. Hank, 9:32 PM Hank takes the ring Tiamat, 9:32 PM After a while, you get the sense that once the robot was banished and came back...it forgot you existed. Tiamat, 9:33 PM Imagine an NPC after you've stealthed long enough. Quill, 9:33 PM (("Must've been hearing things.") Tiamat, 9:33 PM ((Exactly)) Tiamat, 9:33 PM Jim: "I bet Esme know identify." Rune, 9:34 PM Probably. Let's go find her. Tiamat, 9:35 PM You guys make your way back to the castle and you do find your other friends all there. Tiamat, 9:35 PM They seem very happy you are not dead. Rune, 9:36 PM I wounded the golem pretty badly, your guards might be able to go in and destroy it now. ... I can help if you want. Hank, 9:37 PM ((As we headed back to the castle did it seem busier now that the king is in his right mind?)) Tiamat, 9:38 PM You do see a lot more activity. A few older dwarves you didn't see before seem to be convening in the throne room. Tiamat, 9:39 PM Randek comes out to meet you. "That might be for the best. Would you come to help us?" Hank, 9:40 PM Sure. Tiamat, 9:41 PM ((I won't make a combat for that. You took off about 1/3 it's health with that attack.)) Tiamat, 9:41 PM ((We can say with a planned guard assault and well time spells you destroy it.)) Rune, 9:41 PM ((Right!)) Rune, 9:42 PM Maybe you can use the money for one of your projects. Tiamat, 9:42 PM Randek: "That would be most useful." Tiamat, 9:42 PM Esme: "It seems you did not need our help, afterall. Rune, 9:43 PM We do need an identify spell if you have one. Tiamat, 9:43 PM Esme: "...it would take me about ten minutes, but I can do that for you, if you want." Rune, 9:43 PM Yes, please. Tiamat, 9:44 PM Esme takes the Annat and performs a little ritual. Those of you watching as she does this see a little smile form on her face towards the end of it, followed by a little laugh. Rune, 9:44 PM What does it do? Tiamat, 9:45 PM Esme: "It's an old wizard trick. Meant to pick on the dumb barbarian types." Tiamat, 9:45 PM Esme: "Looks like a Annat of Strength, low-level detect magic will indicate a Annat of strength...but it's actually designed to change the physical sex of its wearer. Permanently." Tiamat, 9:46 PM Esme: "Well...sort of permanently. Like any curse, a good blessing can get rid of it." Tiamat, 9:46 PM Esme: "Still, I wouldn't try it unless you really wanted an experience." Rune, 9:46 PM There are people who would pay a lot of money for that. Tiamat, 9:47 PM Esme: "Yes, and there are a lot of other ways to achieve that effect. Some more reversible if they change their mind." Rune, 9:47 PM Some people are pretty sure. We should give it to the guild, maybe. Tiamat, 9:48 PM Esme: "Up to you. I am just telling you what it does." Rune, 9:51 PM Well, I'm not going to wear it. Rune, 9:51 PM Rune puts it in a bag, safe. Tiamat, 9:52 PM Randek: "Thank you very much for coming. You've truly helped our kingdom this day." Tiamat, 9:53 PM Randek: "I cannot speak for the king directly, but I am sure that if you are ever in need...we will be there to aid you." Rune, 9:53 PM We're not leaving until we fix your look. Tiamat, 9:53 PM Randek: "...what?" Quill, 9:53 PM Thanks for the help. This was actually one of the more.... painless retrievals we've had. Tiamat, 9:54 PM Randek: "...that's...very sad." Rune, 9:55 PM You look like you're auditioning for a part as an evil Vizier in a bad children's pantomime. Tiamat, 9:55 PM Randek: ".......I am sorry?" Rune, 9:56 PM Quill can fix it. Quill, 9:56 PM What? WHy me? Tiamat, 9:56 PM Randek: "What is happening right now?" Rune, 9:57 PM We're fixing your closet. Rune, 9:57 PM Because you're good at it, Quill. Obviously. Tiamat, 9:57 PM Jynnera: "I've been trying to give him tips for years. He's hopeless." Rune, 9:57 PM I'll go incinerate the old clothes. For motivation. Quill, 9:57 PM I really don't know all that much about clothes. That's Anomie's department. Rune, 9:58 PM No, but you can help with the hair and ... everything else. Rune, 9:58 PM ((Elf Eye for the Dwarf Guy?)) Tiamat, 9:58 PM Anomie: "...I'm sorry, I can't?" Tiamat, 9:58 PM Anomie: "How is this not my thing?" Rune, 9:58 PM No, you can. Tiamat, 9:58 PM Randek: "DO NOT SET MY CLOTHING ON FIRE!" Rune, 9:58 PM You should handle the clothes and everything, but Quill is better at hair and... presentation. Quill, 9:58 PM Anomie's better for the job in this case. He's a politician, he's not trying to sell a persona or a brand or an act. Rune, 9:59 PM ... you have a good point, some of it can probably be recycled or donated to a local charity. Quill, 9:59 PM Quill frowns. Tiamat, 9:59 PM Randek: "...is this how you treat all high-ranking members of national governments?" Rune, 9:59 PM No. Rune, 9:59 PM Usually I yell more, but I'm in a good mood today and I don't feel like it. Quill, 10:00 PM It's true, she hasn't called you daft once. Tiamat, 10:00 PM Anomie has shifted in a female form. "I'll be honest, I'm digging the makeover idea." Rune, 10:01 PM It's because he's mostly very sensible. Tiamat, 10:01 PM Randek: "...I have the authority to have you escorted off the premises. I do not wish to use it, but I will maintain order here." Rune, 10:01 PM It will be a very orderly makeover. Rune, 10:02 PM You can't go around wearing red and black and not washing your hair and having a scraggly beard. Rune, 10:03 PM You're very nice but you look like the only reason you haven't stabbed the king in the back and poured poison in his ear is that you used your last poison on an adorable kitten and hocked all the cutlery. Tiamat, 10:03 PM Randek: "I DO WASH MY HAIR!" Rune, 10:03 PM With what, soap? Tiamat, 10:03 PM Randek: "And my beard is not scraggily, it just has this sort of...twist to it." Rune, 10:03 PM You can't use soap on your hair. Rune, 10:03 PM Or your skin. Especially not on your skin. Tiamat, 10:03 PM Randek: "I use shampoo. Then I apply an oil to it to help it maintain some shine." Rune, 10:04 PM No oil. Rune, 10:04 PM Rune makes a face. Rune, 10:04 PM What's that stuff in the bottle you gave me, Quill? Tiamat, 10:04 PM Anomie: "The fact that he cuts his beard into a goatee is the worst bit." Rune, 10:04 PM Conditioner? Tiamat, 10:04 PM Anomie: "No one has ever had a goatee and not looked shifty." Quill, 10:05 PM Yeah. Though I don't know how it works on beards. Elves aren't beard experts, exactly. Rune, 10:05 PM Look, I'm seven feet tall and I have giant horns and no one thinks I'm evil. Rune, 10:06 PM ((Because it's very hard for ashes to think anything.)) Tiamat, 10:07 PM Randek: "The main reason people here think I am evil is because of a general mistrust of magic-users in positions of authority. One of the many reasons I promoted bills to allow for the decriminalization of less powerful spells so every day people could use them without interference by the guild." Rune, 10:07 PM Also because you wear black and red, have a twisty beard and greasy hair and frown when you're thinking. Quill, 10:07 PM All of which is very sensible, but you are a politician. Image is important. Tiamat, 10:08 PM Anomie: "...I may have some outfit ideas. Are you married to robes? Robes aren't for everyone." Tiamat, 10:10 PM ((I will allow for a makeover montage to occur here.)) Tiamat, 10:10 PM Randek looks...displeased, but with the princess joining in, he likely consents. Rune, 10:12 PM Rune does try to make it fun, and makes sure that the style does end up still something he can like and get into. What about BLUE and black, or GREEN and black, or literally anything but red and black? Tiamat, 10:13 PM He likely is willing to accept more of a red and blue outfit, and trims the hair so he doesn't look quite so...oily. Tiamat, 10:13 PM However, it was more the brow beating he didn't like. He does hold some authority that was undermined in how this was handled. Tiamat, 10:14 PM You don't walk up to the chief of staff and drag them to try on ties. Rune, 10:14 PM Rune does. She learned Disintegrate. Hank, 10:14 PM Hank just waited outside that room till they were done. Rune, 10:14 PM Rune does go out of her way to ask him about his new initiatives and if there's any way they can help, and also for advice on management in general. Tiamat, 10:16 PM He does give you some management tips and his initiatives largely sound good. He seems devoted to guiding both the king and the princess towards more socially democratic options that would remove some wealth dispartiy and social limitations towards life options. Tiamat, 10:17 PM That said...you're not a representative of the dwarven government or your own, you don't have the sort of resources he needs and he does not like your idea of disintegrating anyone who opposes him. Rune, 10:17 PM Rune doesn't actually want to do that! Tiamat, 10:17 PM He is somewhat concerned about the bug-based assault on the king. Rune, 10:17 PM Rune is also concerned. Tiamat, 10:17 PM He has put the captain of his guard onto investigating that. Rune, 10:18 PM Rune does know the mayor and a couple of fey practically-gods. ... most of whom admittedly want to kill us. Tiamat, 10:19 PM ((And once the Havenfall crisis and feywild crises are over...we can discuss that.))